


Cracked Under Pressure

by Your_local_crackhead



Series: Tinge of Regret [7]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone expect walnut and Roguefort are mentioned, Gen, Karma - Freeform, Murder, Theft gone wrong, a n o t h e r b i t e s t h e d u s t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_local_crackhead/pseuds/Your_local_crackhead
Summary: Walnut finally cracks and catches Roguefort.
Relationships: Roguefort Cookie & Walnut Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Tinge of Regret [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210871
Kudos: 5





	Cracked Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> I SPELLED ROGUEFORT WRONG THE ENITRE FIC IM SORRY OK

After all this time chasing him, Walnut finally had him cornered.

There was no vent he could escape to, no window to jump out of. No one could help Rougefort now, Walnut had made that clear a little while ago. The child stared up at him. Then she grinned. It was a grin that made you shudder when you saw it on tv, a grin that only serial killers and murders use. That exact same grin was now plastered onto the child’s face. “Here, look kid. We both know how this is going to end,” Rougefort began. “I’ll escape, and you’ll bust a braincell to find me.” Walnut to a step forward. “No no, not this time.” Another step. “I’m going to arrest you. And catch you.” She walked with a bit more speed now. “Everyone will be proud. The police, the news station, Almond will be proud..!” It turned into a jog. “And nothing will stop me from arresting you!” She was running. Rougefort dropped his cane. Mistake number 1. He turned, desperately looking for a way out. Mistake number 2. As soon as he turned back around, he felt a drenching pain in his legs, a disgusting crunch as he fell to the floor. Walnut picked up the diamond next to him. “Finally.. they’ll be proud..! They’ll all be proud! Of me! Of ME!” A giggle echoed through the vault as Rougefort sputtered. His legs were shattered, a child with a diamond looming over his head, taunting him in his soon to be last moments. “Look, we’ll make a deal! I’ll turn myself in, I’ll let you know where my mansion is.. Please..” he begged, pleaded even. Walnut simply laughed. “Begging won’t get you out of this one, Blue Cheese… I know everything about you already..!” He startled. Does she know- “Your relationship with Cheesecake… where you keep your precious stolen gems..” she simply swung the 12 karat diamond in the air. “All I have to do is drop this diamond.. and you’ll be gone..! F o v e v e r!” “Walnut please-“ The diamond was dropped. She stepped back as the now gem cover diamond was dropped to the floor, taking the dough of Rougefort along with it. She took out a cloth and wiped the cane clean of fingerprints. As she exited the vault, she felt a grin seep from her face. Maybe she should try this more often.


End file.
